I Am An Elite
by Glasses and Spectacles
Summary: Yamamoto X Male!OC A love is a love and it's always a love no matter how you label it, it's love. But even in a love story there is a topic left untouched when it comes to a love between two males. There will always be judging and disapproval, come and join Satou as he begins his journey on homosexuality and confirms his feelings for a certain baseball player.
1. Chapter 1

Moriyama Vincent, a boy with dyed blond hair and dark black eyes like the never ending abyss. The most noticeable thing wasn't his sharp eyes, or his condescending frown, or his blond hair that was neatly tuck behind his ear with only a few strands resting on his nose, the most noticeable thing about him is his status. His mother was a Hungarian bartender who met his father, a successful Japanese man who own one of the largest computer manufacturing in the world, the time have come where technology is dominating and having the latest model computer or phone automatically made you the coolest kid in the world. After falling in love, his father took his mother back to Japan where they got married and he was soon born a few years later.

The Moriyama family had more wealth then they knew what to do with it, Vincent's father gives most of it to charity since he is a good and honest man, and his mother simply allow her husband to do as he wishes since, it is his wealth. However, behind the facade of a famous computer company, the Moriyama family is also a Yakuza clan, a small one but not completely harmless or weak. No, they have arsenals and arsenals of weapons, new weapons are always being created and shipped out, this is one of the biggest reason why they were so rich. Not many people know about them, and that only help them hide, but they're only allied with a few families, three to be exact, other than that they were on their own as a neutral family, unlike the Tigers of Asia, they didn't have a big territory but since the brothers and the current head the third generation Moriyama boss are friends since childhood, they were willing to share.

Vincent how ever does not know about the affair and was kept naive about the matter, the stoic boy had his own way of doing things and his parents didn't question it as long as he had good grades and was an obedient son. His hobbies include playing soccer and cello, he is the captain of William's School for the Elite. The program was started by a British man in the late 1970's and its name quickly caught up to the rest of the nation and from there the rich and powerful sent their sons there to be schooled in both businesses and other formal education.

Vincent was a well known person at the school excelling not only in academic and popularity. His blond hair made him stand out easily, originally it was black but his mother insisted that he changed it to stand out, she convinced him that the blond strands will make him much more important and have a better air around him. Since it was his mom, he listened and obeyed.

Vincent was the captain of the soccer team, his kicks are powerful and his accuracy was dangerous making him a fierce opponent for anyone playing against him as well as his teammates. He didn't play so well with other people, the boy was seen alone most of the time studying or reading a book. He hogged the ball most of the time but since his parent's reputation was so strong the coach didn't want to offend them so the team had two practice period, one where they would play against and or with Vincent and another one where they do it without him. As he quoted " If you aren't strong enough to play against me, what make you think you can play with me?"

He was a harsh captain but the members of the team respects his skills, he lead the team to victory countless times without fail. He was precise, he was absolute, he was Moriyama Vincent.

"I told you not to call me that."

The blond heir packed his books into his backpack and sliped the device over his shoulder. His friend, Atsumori Yu, like many of the boys that go here came from a rich family, his parents own a chain of famous resort and are currently residing in France while he stay with his grandmother for the time being. Brown hair and sparkling violet eyes were the boy's natural pallet, unlike the other students who would try to mooch off of Vincent's fortune and status, Yu was different. He didn't care about any of that, one his elder sister will be taking over the company and his parents are more focus on her than him, of course it makes him sad every now and then from the lack of attention but he understand perfectly well that it's necessary.

"Ehh...Vincent, don't be like that...You're name means "conqueror"! How cool is that?"

"Yu, I told you already. It's Sadao!"

"But your English name is beautiful~"

"It was my mother."

"I know, I know."

Vincent didn't like his name, it made him feel too exposed, with his blonde hair and black eyes it was enough to turn heads but an English name didn't help him hide. He was named after his grandfather who died before he was born and his mother wanted to remember him somehow, thus Vincent gained his name.

"Hurry up, you have to get to your next class and I have soccer."

Vincent walks away and Yu follows behind, the shorter boy understands that his friend was a very busy man and he was also a kind man, but he just didn't know how to handle the people around him since they all tend to want something. Vincent headed towards the locker room to change into his uniform and put away his belongings, they had a match against the Namimori middle school, the little school have been getting better and better when it came to sport. They're star player was still unknown but from what Vincent have heard he was a prodigy when it came to sport, meaning he'll be a challenge. The blond changes out of his neat uniform and slipped on his soccer uniform and headed to the soccer field. He was always the first to come, but he always left first as well so he wasn't that much of a hard worker.

"You're early again."

Vincent turned his head to the sound of the voice, their couch, Mihashi Kazunari the manager of the soccer team, he was pretty easily going and the only reason the club was still running was because of his dedication. Kazunari's family owns many restaurants, and he was older than most of the members including Vincent who was a second year.

"I'm always early, I don't see why you always come early. I don't see why you have to be so surprised."

Kuzanari let out a laugh and tapped Vincent's shoulder with his clipboard. "You're always so serious..."

Vincent slapped the clipboard away and rolled a soccer ball beneath his foot slowly, the field began to fill up with the soccer teams, most of them meeting up in small groups and only a few stopped by to say hello to the captain and all the others avoided him.

Practice started immediately and the members were more or less unhappy, while they appreciated Vincent's hard work, he was a stuck up brat and looked at everyone as beneath him. Vincent stole the ball from the opposing team and passed it to one of his teammate who barely made another feet before Vincent stole it again and sent it into the goal with a powerful kick that the Goalie couldn't catch.

The captain wiped the sweat off his brow and let out an unsatisfied sigh "...You're lacking. You guys are too slow."

Some club members frowned and others nodded taking the advice to heart, they regrouped and made a new set of teams, Kuzanari gave everyone a water bottle and as always he was the only one willing to talk Vincent during practice hour, after this they can finally head home.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Vincent took a swing of water and gave a silent thank before sitting down on the dirty floor.

"You should rethink your strategies."

"What do you mean Kuzanari?"

"You keep ball hogging, we've talked about this, the other players can't keep up and frankly you're being selfish again."

"If they can't keep up they should work harder."

"Vince-"

"Satou."

"Satou, we can't keep having two practice session, they're too tire afterward."

"Are you ASKING me to stoop down to their level?"

"Satou...I'm not saying that you should, but maybe just...slow down."

"They should get to my level then."

"They're trying."

"Obviously not hard enough."

Vincent gave a blank stare and Kuzanari smiled nervously, he was use to the younger boy's selfishness but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll...arrange it. But keep in mind that one of the reason why they aren't excelling is because you're taking all the glory."

"If they can beat me then I'd like to see them try."

"Of course..."

Kuzanari sighed and scribbled down some notes on his clipboard before placing the pen in his pocket. "Be careful going home today."

"I don't see why you say that when I get pick up in a limousine..."

"Right..."

Kazunari was known for his social skills, and yet somehow after knowing the blond for two years he haven't been able to strike up a conversation that doesn't involve soccer or scolding him for being too selfish when it comes to working with other people. Were they friends? Kind of? Satou didn't hate Kazunari, he could tolerate him better than most people, and at this school Yu and Kazunari were the only two people who had enough nerves to associate with him since his personality was toxic.

* * *

After school, Vincent had Cello class and then he returns home in time to finish homework and have dinner alone. He was a picky eater and the chefs have to be careful when he made an order. In his giant mansion he lived with a bunch of servants and his parents but they only come home every four months and even if they do it's late at night, usually around eleven at night. Satou was used to being alone most of the time so it didn't bother him as long as he had something to so be it reading a book, playing the Cello, or practicing soccer.

The soccer game was in two days and Vincent was concern about his team, they weren't ready. William's School for the Elite had good sport teams, but good wasn't good enough for him. At least he had that in common with his parents, good wasn't good enough unless you can beat everyone.

Despite coming from a rich family his day was rather humdrum, filled with hours on end of studies and Cello practice. Did he wish for something more? Not really...Vincent was happy with the pace of his life, even if he won't get the company he'll probably be able to get a job as a lawyer, at least that's what he's planning. Top of his class, endless wealth, captain of the soccer team and deadly popular with people of all ages, what else could he wish for? He had all he need and all that he wanted, it's not like he needed anything more than that.

School was tedious and he forced his team to work even harder, tripling the training schedule for the soccer team. With only a day left it was all he had to prepare his failure of a team for the competition. He will bring the William's School for the Elite pride. Unlike all the other days, Vincent got sometime off today since his Cello teacher caught a cold and his lesson was canceled so he decided to practice for his next lesson. The young Moriyama wasn't use to having a lot of free time since his schedule was planned to the last minuted including breaks in case he gets stuck in traffic or something stupid that commoners have trouble with. But he was an elite, he was smart, powerful, and skilled in academic and extra curricular, he was Moriyama Vincent.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Are we going to win?"

"Yes sir!"

"You better, if you don't your training is going to be doubled."

"...Yes sir..."

Vincent gave a speech to his team, or rather a threat but the message got through. He didn't really care about it either way but victory was the only thing he was after. The Namimori team was probably more determined since they were the underdog but Vincent would crush them by himself if he had to. The team gave out a loud enthusiastic shout and headed out to the soccer game. Vincent stared at the opposing team, they looked confident but it didn't faze him, these peasants can't possibly match up to him. There was no way theses commoners could beat him, Vincent was over bold when it came to his skills and he wasn't going to let this go that easy. This match was decided the moment they stepped on the field, the captain smirked.

The game started and immediately Vincent stole the ball and darted for the goal, his teammates ran beside him despite knowing they won't even get a chance to touch the ball but it would be bad if they sat and do nothing. Their captain was interrupted when a spiky black hair male cut in front of him and stole the ball. Vincent looked shock but regained his composure quickly ran after the man who stole the ball for him. William's team ran after the boy who stole the ball from their captain, there wasn't a single person who wasn't shocked that the ball hog had the item taken away from him.

Vincent improved his speed and tried to stole the ball back but the other boy was gaining more speed, one of Vincent's team member managed to send the ball back to him, which bumped onto his chest before bouncing on his thigh and ran in the other direction to his goal. The game was long and tiring, Willam's scored the first goal which put them in the lead but as the game progressed Namimori began to catch up. The game eventually became Vincent versus the black hair and brown eyed boy.

In the end, William won the game as expected, but Vincent was a tad concern, through out the entire game the ball escaped him and today was the closest anyone have ever came close to almost beating him, and all thanks to that idiot who kept grinning. Vincent was determined to learn his name, he was a worthy opponent. Thrilling as it was Vincent did not like to loose, winning was his only motive. The two teams bowed to each other and left to go back to their own locker rooms. Vincent took a shower and changed into his normal clothes before exiting the room ahead of his teammates, the William's school ground was empty, the spectators that were here have left and only the players were on school grounds.

Vincent ran a hand through his blond stress and pushed his bangs behind his ear. Night was quickly approaching and Vincent was to be home soon since he haven't practice the Cello yet and his father wants him to play at an up coming party for the new computer software design. Despite his displeasure he has no choice, but it's not like he cared much.

"Yo! Good game today!"

Vincent frowned as he turned around facing the only player on the Namimori's team that could take the ball away from him. Sharp brown eyes met his black ones, Vincent glared but the other male only smiled and waved playfully.

"...Thank you." He replied skeptically.

"Ahahaha, I never caught your name."

"That's because I never told you."

"Haha I guess you're right~ I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you."

"...Moriyama Satao...you too I guess...Even though you're a commoner..." Vincent muttered the last part to himself but Yamamoto laughed it off.

"You were great during the game!"

"Whatever, I guess you were too. Seeing as how you were the only one able to take the ball away from me..."

Yamamoto smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder securing the straps with his hand. "You're the captain right? I heard a lot about you."

"I never heard of you."

"Ahaha...I guess so."

"How long are you planning to carry this conversation? I have to get home."

"Oh! Sorry, ahaha"

Vincent let out an annoyed huff before walking away from the baseball player and into the limousine that was waiting for him at the front gate. Something about the Yamamoto boy made him curious, he knew he heard of that name somewhere, it wasn't until later that the boy was mentioned several times in the newspaper. Superior in sports and specialize in baseball, doing research helps. Satou had no intention to interact anymore than he had to with the baseball player, he was better, he was like gold and that Yamamoto kid was like sand. There was a big difference and the cheery attitude made him slightly nauseous and ill. He wasn't use to being around such an optimistic person, Yu was calm and kept his distance and Kuzanari was more like a secretary...

Did Vincent have any friends? Maybe? Yu was the closest thing he had to one, and Kuzanari was a an upperclassman so he gained automatic respect and whatever else Vincent was willing to give. The reputation between these two are like stars on different side of the night sky, very far apart if you measured it, but you can still see it twinkling about. Yamamoto Takeshi, star player of the baseball team, the jock and one of the most popular boy at school. Many girls are in love with him and though his intelligence was lacking he was perceptive and observant. Satao was a rude and selfish brat, he preferred things to be done his way and he refused to have anything fall out of pace. Everything must be planned perfectly and to the last minute so he can successfully go on with his day. Two different people, and yet somehow they met each other when a player of the soccer team twisted his foot and so Yamamoto had to step in for the game that was held at William's School for the Elite. It's only a matter of time before their story continues, but how long until their path intersects more than it already has.

* * *

**YOOOO! Sup guys...Here's the new story, I'd like to get some reviews from you :) I'll start on the Xanxus one too. These will be shorter though, around 3000-4000 words each, but you know...good enough. I love to hear what you think of Vincent/Satao, he is a bratty, selfish, and over confident impudent child. But that's why I love him...I love the spoiled ones...  
**

**But seriously~ Review. It'll motivate me.**

**If you're from Monochromatic Shades to Color, welcome~! If you haven't read that yet, it's a Hibari X Male! Oc story, and so is this one. I'll start on Xanxus soon~ **

**Alright~**

**Bye-bye~!**

**pssttt~! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, his limousine driver was actually late. The last time his driver was late was eight years ago and that one was fired immediately. Vincent tapped his foot impatiently as he ran a hand through his hair and looked up and down the streets to see if the car was coming. The heir flipped out his phone and dialed the number and after three rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"...You're late."

"Sorry young master. There's a lot of traffic, I'm not even half way there yet..."

"It's fine, I'll just walk home."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'll figure it out."

Vincent hung up before his driver could resist and began typing in the coordinates on his phone and began following the direction that was given to him by the trusted internet. Securing the strap on his shoulders, it was too late to ask Yu or Kazunari or a ride and he had too much pride to do that anyway. He'd rather walk than ask for help from other people, the captain wondered down the streets trying to find out where he was going, his school wasn't all that far from his house but he may have gone in the opposite direction since he can't remember any of the shops or street names around.

"Ahh...Did I actually get lost?" Sadly with all the knowledge stuffed in his head he still couldn't read a proper google map...

Vincent looked around one more time but he still couldn't figure anything thing out, he didn't want to talk to people, especially the commoners around here. He cringed and his face twisted in a disgusted way as he scoffed at the low class citizens. Maybe he can call a cab or hire someone to take him home, but he remembered that he left his wallet at home.

"Oh, Satou~?"

Vincent's frown deepened, he knew that voice...that daunting, happy, over energetic voice..."Yamamoto Takeshi..."

Vincent turned around to see the Japanese male holding a bag of grocery and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ahaha, I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Much to my displeasure."

Vincent shuffled his feet and turned back to his phone trying to figure out where he was so he can leave as soon as he can. It's not like he hated being outside, just being with people with no class and dealing with the commoners would be bad for his image.

"What are you doing here? The William's School is at least two streets away."

Vincent didn't bother looking up from his phone but replied " I'm lost."

"Oh, do you need help?"

"No, but you can tell me where I am."

"Namimori."

"I know that idiot, our school is in the same town, what street is this?"

"Ah...I don't know, we can look around I guess~ Or I can take you home."

Vincent tucked the phone into his pocket. "What makes you think you'll be of any help to me?"

"Now, now~ It's worth a try." The baseball player smiled as he switched the bag to his other hand. Vincent raised his eyebrow and scratched behind his head. Vincent began walking away from the boy, as he turned his back Yamamoto jogged behind casually. Satou sent him a look asking why but the baseball player missed it.

"Why are you following me?"

"Ah? My house is in this direction~ Ahaha."

Vincent let out an arrogant huff and raised his nose in the air, he was a few good centimeters taller than Yamamoto, but it was obvious the full Japanese boy had more muscles.  
"I can give you a ride back on my bike if you'd like. Your house isn't far right?"

"I do not need your help Yamamoto."

"You can call me Takeshi if you want."

"I don't want to."

There was something about the male that Satou couldn't put his finger on, he was too cheery and friendly and that usually meant one thing, he either wanted money or a business collaboration. But how could a commoner like him even own a business? His clothes looked like they were brought at a generic store and the color was worn and faded unlike Vincent who had a white pristine William's School for the Elite uniform that complimented his artificial blond hair.

"Would you like a ride anyway?" Yamamoto laughed as he leaned over to the taller boy.

"Why are you being so friendly?"

"Am I? Is that a bad thing? You just look like you need some help~"

"There is no way, that I would ever accept help from a peasant like you. If it's money you want then I have left my wallet at home."

"That's not it."

Vincent wasn't very trusting of people, he was cautious and careful no matter what he do, be it changing the water in his fish bowl or sharpening a pencil, everything had a point of failure and Moriyama Vincent/ Satou did not do failure. Vincent stopped walking when he noticed that Yamamoto stopped following him, he turned around in time to see the boy enter a sushi restaurant which he assumed was his house since he heard a lower and older voice greeted the boy with a "Welcome back!".

Vincent decided to go ahead since it's not like he needed help to begin with, he was independent and he could take care of himself, most people saw this as him being high strung and bratty but he saw it as having pride and honor, much like his hero, Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation...

He looked at the sign and noticed it said TakeSushi, typing in the store name he immediately got an address from where he was, copying it and then transferring to google map, he entered his address and waited for the direction to load.

"Satou, are you ready?" Yamamoto came back outside with an old bike by his side, his face a dazzling smile that made Satou's stomach ache in irritation and disgust. "What are you doing?" He asked in a critical voice.

"I'm taking you home~!"

"I said I didn't need your help."

"Then it's a favor from a friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"Can I be your friend?"

"Why would I want an idiot who probably can't even score higher than a 50 on their test as a friend?"

"How did you know my last test score?"

"Exactly..." Vincent sighed and blew some hair out of his eyes. " I don't know what your plan is, but I have no intention of hanging around those with a lower status than I."

"Satou...You're really funny~ Ahaha~"

"You irritate me Yamamoto Takeshi. As I said earlier, I don't need your help. You won't get anything so why bother trying to be nice?"

"That's because you looked lonely the first time we played soccer together. You're teammates didn't look like they interacted with you so much."

"That...That doesn't matter, I don't need friends, I need allies and a status I can depend on."

"Satou. Don't you ever get lonely?"

"That word doesn't belong in my dictionary."

Yamamoto didn't push it any further but got on his bike and peddle slowly over to Satou who clutched the strap of his backpack."Do you have the direction?" Yamamoto asked politely making the blond frown, " I said I don't need your help."

Takeshi smiled and let out a sigh through his nose. " Just get on."

Vincent looked around a bit nervously and cautiously before deciding what to do. It was already around six, he got out of soccer practice at five and he wasted an hour so far, an hour that could be use to study his biology test and practicing the Cello. If he walked home who knows how long it'll take to get home taking into consideration that he doesn't get lost again. Satou bit on his lower lip and let out a superior "Hhpm!" as he turned to Yamamoto who was waiting for a response.

"This one time, but I am not holding debt to you." Vincent muttered as he swung a leg over and got on the bike, the vehicle shifted with the weight of two people but Yamamoto kept it balanced.

"Ahaha, can you show me the road?" He asked turning his head a bit.

Vincent held the phone to Yamamoto who muttered the directions under his breath before telling the heir he have it memorized. Vincent held on to his seat rather than Yamamoto's waist convince that the boy might have some disease or other filthy illness such as rabies. Yamamoto noticed his discomfort and didn't mind it since he wasn't offended or bother, after all they met only a few days ago. He found Satou to be very interesting, while the boy was bratty and selfish, probably the most vain person Yamamoto have ever met, he found it very refreshing and he wanted to see what kind of person Vincent was.

He wasn't after any riches, he simply wanted to cure his curiosity but having the boy as his friend wouldn't hurt either. In his eyes Satou was extraordinary at soccer and he wanted another match, he saw the way he looked when he took away the ball, like it was the first time it have ever happened and the baseball player wanted to see if he could get more emotion or reaction out of the blond.

Another thing Yamamoto noticed was the lonely look on his face when he saw him outside after the game, a certain sadness which was strange since he won the game single handedly without having his teammates to help him at all. Yamamoto knew that look, he saw it on Tsuna's face often when he thought no one was around, even Gokudera before the three of them joined up in their cute little group of misfit. Yamamoto grew up with no mother so he understood just a bit of how it felt to feel like you're alone, despite having a loving father, he was busy but he always put time aside for Yamamoto. His father was the first person to inspire him and taught him baseball, but he wondered who taught or inspired Satou to play so well.

Yamamoto didn't know much about anything, he certainly didn't know how corporations work or how a big company is manged, but if it was anything like Tsuna's father then surely Satou's parents must be busy. Maybe that's why he's so lonely. Takeshi didn't like looking into matters too much but it's a natural habit, like breathing and blinking, it can't be helped. Satou was a quiet kid from what he gathered, he was cautious and high maintenance but shy. There was a bit of comfort in that somehow, it made him human and showed Yamamoto that even an "Elite" had human qualities and behavior.

Satou on the other hand did not look at the world so kindly, he was use to being used and that made him cautious with people. One time when he was in fifth grade, he had an eraser he really liked, it was shaped like a little duck and smelled like strawberry, and then his girl became his friend, and he really liked her, not romantically of course but he did like her. A few weeks later, she asked to borrow the eraser from him,and since she was his friend he let her, but after that she refused to give it back and said she didn't want to be his friend anymore. Which he thought was the stupidest thing in the world since they were in FIFTH grade and she could have bought the eraser herself for like...a dollar at the store across from the school. And that is the reason why he doesn't trust people or commoner's items.

The situation only became worst when his family's company became a big deal and everyone wanted to sign a contract with the Moriyama family, making him the number one person you must be friend with. He had every reason to be cautious and careful even his parents told him so, Yu was kidnapped once to ransom and they didn't want that to happen to Vincent so they ran over rules with him and hired a body guard, but Vincent found it troublesome and annoying so he fired the man.

He still remembered how Yu was afraid months after the incident, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out, his sister eventually soothed him, she was the closest thing he had to family since his parents cared more about profit than their children unless they can score a deal with a big named company. Despite Yu's cheerful exterior, Satou knew how afraid he was to step out of his room every morning, which is why he didn't like being alone and was always trying to stay with a crowd of people. Satou understood what it meant for him so he never asked or talked about it to the boy, but despite his fear he put on a smile everyday and tried to cheer himself on, Satou thought it was admirable and it was one of the reason why he found Yu's company to be refreshing and not irritating.

"Hey, Satou, you should play baseball with me sometimes~" Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Why should I?" Vincent answered snobbishly with a slight snarl.

"It'll be fun~ I'll play soccer with you."

"Why would I want to play with someone who can't keep up?"

"Ehh~ Isn't that a little cruel? I did steal the ball away from you."

" Please, I went easy on you."

"Ma~ Ma~ We should have a serious match sometimes!"

"Don't sound so excited, I have my schedule planed to the last minute. Why would I bother to clear an event for you?"

"Because we're friends~!"

"I told you I'm not your friend."

"You're my friend~"

"You need the other person's consent to have a friendship."

"Ehh?"

"Shut up and pedal faster you stupid idiot, I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Yes, yes..."

The two eventually fell back into silence, Yamamoto looked a bit tired from all the pedaling but Satou wasn't going to offer his service, he was an elite, or so he'd like to think, so there was no way he's stoop down so low as to do unnecessary work. It took twenty minutes to get to Vincent's home, the mansion was large and the gate was left opened for the young master, Vincent hopped off the bike and told Yamamoto to get out of his sight without a thank you, but he baseball player didn't care and laughed as he drove away. He puzzled the young blond, most people would react differently and possibly violently but the full Japanese male only smiled. He couldn't figure out the boy yet and that angered him, but if he was lucky they would never have to meet again, his parents are coming home in one week and he was grateful for that. However, his father is releasing the new computer software and design, meaning a huge party to showcase both the new product as well was the only son. That meant Vincent would have to suffer being the center of attention but at least he'll get to play his Cello.

* * *

It have been an entire week since he got "lost", and he refuse such thing have ever happened and he was happy that he haven't ran into Yamamoto, if he was lucky he'll never have to see him again. His parents came home and they finally had dinner together which made him immensely happy, his mother got him a present from Italy, it was a painting from a local artist, beautiful as it was he was more happy to see his parents. The party was a hit, the guest were dressed in fancy dresses and suits that probably coast more than the car they drove here in.

Vincent fixed his tie and adjusted his blazer, the party was a black and white formal event, the theme was subtle and quiet, something the blond heir appreciated greatly, in the middle of the stage by the wall, a Piano and Cello was placed neatly and the lighting was still being adjusted but the guest paid it no attention.

Satou walked over to the dinning table and got himself some food, he haven't had the chance to eat all day since he wanted to save his appetite for this party, his father always arranged the best food, this time it was sushi.

"Vincent~!"

By the sound of the cheerful voice and his hated name, he turned around to meet Yu and his sister, Jun. She matched her brother, same brown hair and purple eyes. Her body was covered with a slimming black chest that showed some of her cleavage while retaining a bit of class and elegance. Her brother was wearing a fancy suit with a black tie as everyone else in this humdrum party, but he can't complain, these people had more power than him. Which in his standards mean that they obviously gained his respect, it was better than being around people lower than himself.

"Satou~!" Kuzanari greeted as he walked over to the small group of friends, the manger of the soccer team was too wearing a suit, same as everyone else at the party, the three of them fitted perfectly.

"Hello." The blond greeted the three of his acquaintances.

"How are you today?" Kazunari asked politely as he sipped his glass of juice since the kids weren't allowed alcohol.

"Fine, and you?" Vincent asked as he ate some sushi from the table after placing it carefully on his plate.

"I'm fine~ Great party as always." The coach complimented.

"You should say that to my mother. You have a habit of talking to the wrong people Kuzanari..."

"...So cold~"

"Ah, Vincent! You're playing today right?"

"It's Satou,and yes."

"Hehe, sorry sorry. I love it when you play~ So does Jun! Don't you?"

"I do~ You play very well."

"I'm not surprise, Satou practice everyday after school."

"Eh? You mean he doesn't have a break?"

"Wait Jun, neither do you, you're always studying too."

"Yeah but I sneak my phone in the study."

"Mom's going to be angry..."

"But you won't tell her right?"

In the middle of the sibling's talking, Kazunari sneaked over to Vincent and smoothly sipped on his drink.

"The Sushi is good, where did your dad order it?" Kazunari commented.

"I don't know. Try asking him later."

"What? No way, you're old man is scary!"

"He's in his early forties and I'm not sure he'd like to hear that."

"A-ah...Sorry."

" I don't see why you're bothered, I don't really care."

"Do you care about anything?"

"Status, winning, money, power, dominance."

"Satou, you're too blunt sometimes..."

"You're not my nanny, you don't have to worry about my actions."

"I'm still your friend."

"No you're my couch, club manager, and acquaintance."

"Th-that's...a bit harsh..."

"I'm simply being truthful."

Vincent grabbed more food and placed it on his plate before walking away from the older male who more or less accepted the blond's confession and left it as he wished. Vincent walked over to a table and settled down on a chair and continue eating, a family butler immediately came by his side and asked for his personal request. The boy demanded some green tea for his sushi before sending the boy away, he looked like he was in his early teens, probably a few years away from twenty but closer to 17.

"Is that all young master?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

Vincent sipped on his tea as the butler left, the man continued his duty while the heir dined in peace, at least that was the plan until Yamamoto came over and interrupted him. The baseball player sat down on a chair and leaned on his elbows on the table, which in the higher society wasn't proper manner, the captain of the soccer team looked up from his tea and set it down on the table with a soft "clink".

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked in a low yet curious voice."

Yamamoto smiled and tugged a bit on his Itamae, which was the proper uniform of a sushi chef. "I'm helping my dad prepare food for the party~ When I found out it was at your house I couldn't help but volunteer."

"Yamamoto, you are disturbing my meal."

"I made your meal."

"...What's your point?" Vincent pouted a bit but turned his head to the side and into the air in a superior manner.

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"The food, do you like it?"

"Whatever..." He muttered, Vincent looked to the stage where his father was already present. The man gave him a hand signal that told him it was about time for his performance and Vincent excused himself before walking over to his dad. The man introduced his son and went over the new design and software, after the presentation there was a loud applause before Vincent began his song.

The Cello was his own, beautifully polished and imported from Germany. A violinist and a Viola player readied their instrument along with a bass as Satou sat down int he chair and picked up his Cello. The wood cool and welcoming on his hand, he wasn't afraid, it's not like he haven't played for a crowd before this was no difference, besides, he have to show them he is superior in some aspects.

Together the group of four played a song by Antonio Vivaldi call Allegro non molto, it was a song for strings and it was played in B minor, if he was afraid, he would be nervous about what the audience thought but the clapping was enough to ease any concern he may exit the stage and back to the side of his mother, Yamamoto was called back to the kitchen but Vincent saw him give the boy a thumbs up in which the heir snobbishly turned his head and muttered something insulting about his idiotic smile.

* * *

**Hey guys~! I'm glad some of you liked the last chapter~ That's great, now, I want you to know that Fanfiction have added an OC option on the filter, so I encourage you to fix that in the manage story option, this is so people who want to read Ocs they can't and if they don't want to they can filter it out. It's common courtesy, so it would be great if you did that because some people might not want to read about Ocs. So tell your friends and whatever~**

**Now, about Vincent/Satou, he is a character I dislike at first to be honest, he's stubborn and brutal as well as bratty and arrogant, BUT!**

**Imagine how he would be after he realize that everyone should be treated kindly and no one is above anyone else after he gets look down for being a homosexual, he'll start to understand about the world and other people and become more accepting.**

**So his bad personality is just part of the process, I too hate how rude he is but he's sassy.**

**I's like to add that he will change for the better, especially after his realization that just because he's rich that doesn't make him any better.**

**Now~ REVIEWS! I am verry happy that I have some already~ Also, I have a Tumblr now, so if you want to see what some of my Ocs might look like you can hop over to **

**glasses and spectacles . tumblr . com  
**

**Remove the spaces please :)**

**Reviews:**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: HURHUHUR IS IT? I don't know...Vincent's a butt...a very attractive butt~ He's a hard shell alright~ But Yamamoto can do anything~ Yes, that is what I plan to happen :D Xanxus is coming soon~  
**

**Sweetcookie82: Growing like the grass in the dessert...:)**

**PCheshire: It's okay~ I don't know where that's from...maybe if you google it...He's such a Tsun, I assure you.**

**Bored411: I'm glad you like him :D I don't know why but I tend to gravitate towards the bratty characters...Like Bel. They met again~! But yeah, he probably will.**

**Skydemon123: I'll try~!**

**HalcyonNight: It's fine~ I love hearing from you as always, but yeah, Vincent's a brat...He'll break eventually. *O***

**I love hearing reviews from everyone as always~! So please send them in~! vO  
**

**xanxus's story is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you planning to do after school?" Yu asked with enthusiasm, it was only third period and Vincent was about to drop dead, but it seem Yu had energy to spare.

"I'm going to soccer practice, then my Cello lessons, go home, do homework, practice, eat, practice, and then go to sleep."

Yu pouted, puffing his cheeks out like a chipmunk as he stumbled over to his blond friend. "You always do that, why don't you come to town with me today?"

"Why should I?"

"My schedule is filled up."

"Just once! We can bring Kuzanari!"

"I told you already no."

"But you're always working and studying, what do you even do for fun?"

"Soccer and Cello are plenty of fun."

"Vincent~!"

"Satou."

Yu stared at his friend, eyes pleading and a his lips pressed together in a slight pucker, this was his begging face and Vincent knew that all too well. He always used this card when he wanted something.

Too bad it never worked on Vincent.

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Quiet down."

Vincent slipped on his backpack and grabbed his folder before exiting the room with the brunet trailing after him obediently. They got stares as they transferred to their next class, of course the students were use to seeing the stoic Moriyama heir with the air of superiority around him that even they were afraid to rival and Yu following matching his step, but they weren't use to the fact that the brunet actually got along with the blond. Some were jealous, feeling inferior to Yu, but the boy knew better than to look too much into it, he knew he was the only Vincent would ever accept. After all the blond put up with his childish behavior and not once have he raised his voice or trespass onto private matter that made Yu uncomfortable.

This is why their relation worked, mutual agreement, Yu put up with Vincent's stuck up personality, but the smaller male knew that Satou wasn't a bad person, if anyone could understand the boy it was Yu. They known each other since fifth grade and became somewhat of friends, though Vincent refuse to admit it. It bother Yu if not annoy him, how the blond could be TOO obnoxious about his wealth and status when it was only his parent's but he doesn't dare say that since he's afraid of loosing him.

But it was true, Vincent's status was the left over from his parents' he didn't earn it on his own, everything he had was theirs' but he carried himself with pride and dignity.

* * *

Vincent entered the car and bucked the seat belt as his driver started the engine, the blond stayed quiet and ran over his mental checklist, he had three assignments that were crucial and they were all due the next day as he walked into class, Satou never missed an assignment, he always turned his homework in on time. No matter how much he had he would get it done, because he was a star student and he did not settle for anything under an A.

He returned home around four and immediately the maids and butlers would prepare his tea and desert before one volunteer to take it to his room for him to eat as he do his homework. The young master didn't talk to them unless something was needed, and as long as they were getting their pay they didn't care, there was no sense of loyalty, no "I serve you because I think you are a remarkable person" no, none of that ever happens in Vincent's life. It's always money, politic, and status.

He grew up in this environment so it is not surprising to see the boy turn out the way he had, from the pressure of his parents and the fact they were never home contributed greatly to how spoiled he was. He could have anything he wanted, but he didn't want much because he knows he had it all, but it wasn't until he met Yamamoto that he realized he never had anything he wanted. For Christmas, ten years in a row, he would ask that his parents come home for just one day, but don't all rich and spoiled kids who's parents were always busy?

Around eleven he gave up on the idea, they occasionally came home for his birthday, but that only happen about four times, and that's when they actually made it on time and not a week late. His mom was his father's secretary and right hand so they were never apart so it's always the two of them or neither, but Vincent understood and he became cold to those feelings of loneliness.

On their first meeting, Yamamoto and Satou were playing against each other during a not so friendly game of soccer, on their second meeting, Satou was lost and on their third meeting Yamamoto was catering for an extravagant party hosted by the Moriyama family. Their schedule were too different preventing anymore meeting without having to mess up Vincent's but the blond heir haven't thought about it like that, as far as he was concern, Yamamoto was just another commoner that held no impact on his life.

Vincent stared at the two boys sitting across from him, his eye twitched in irritation as they sipped on their tea leisurely ignoring the blond's silent fury. Kuzanari and Yu were over to help Vincent with his homework, sadly it was a group project and they had to do a report on the daily life of a Japanese man to understand human behavior. Despite his effort to change the teacher's mind, he was still force to work with other people, it's not like he mind but he simply did not want to be slow down. Yu and Kuzanari were the only ones with enough patience and tolerance to work with the half Hungarian boy.

"We need a test subject." Yu announced as he placed the teacup down on the table softly with a "clink".

Kuzanari turned to the brunet boy and made a face with slight disgust, "Do we have to call them test subject? That's a bit cruel..."

Yu tilted his head "That's what the teacher called them."

"Both of you, shut up. We need someone who will participate, and that's for an entire week." Vincent interrupted.

"Vincent's right."

"Satou."

"Right, right...Do you know anyone Yu?"

The purple eyed boy looked up to the ceiling going through his thoughts, he like many other students that went to William's school did not interact with people of lower class, the boy shook his head. The manager of the soccer team let out a sigh and sip some of his tea before his eyes perked up and catching the attention of his fellow co-workers. "What about that guy from the party?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow demanding that the older boy elaborate on his idea. Kuzanari understood and smiled softly " The one who catered, you talk about him a lot."

"Kuzanari...I think you mean Vincent complains a lot about him..."

The blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yamamoto Takeshi? You must be kidding."

Yu sighed and leaned back in his chair " Vincent~! Come on, he seemed pretty friendly. I'm sure he'll help."

"That's not the issue, Yu." The heir replied.

Kuzanari shifted in his seat, "We can't just ask a random person on the street can we? Seem a bit rude."

"Why don't we just pay someone to let us follow them around?" Vincent suggested looking between the two. Yu let out a small hum, "Is the investment worth it? Maybe we can ask one of our maid or butler.

"But then we'll just watch them work and clean all day. Besides, they're here most of the day." Kuzanari declared briefly.

"Just ask Yamamoto."

"I refuse."

"Vincent~!"

"Yu, no. Being around that idiot makes me want to break up in hives."

"Ara...we still need someone to help us though."

"I know! What about a fellow classmate?!"

"The assignment said to ask a normal person, I doubt that they'll say yes anyway considering how hard it is to work with or for Satou."

"Why do you make me sound like a tyrant?"

"Calm down guys, I think Kuzanari have a point though Vincent...You are hard to get along with..."

Vincent gave Yu a look but didn't say anything threatening or rude like he usually would. Kuzanari ran a hand through his black hair and let out a exasperated groan, "Satou...Come on, just ask the guy, or we could pay someone, but the decision is up to you I guess..."

Vincent looked down to his paper rereading over his assignment paper, he scanned the words and shifted some of them around before setting them down again. "Tch...Whatever, do whatever you want. I don't even care anymore..."

"Fantastic, then you can talk to him~ Hahaha, I have to go home."

"Oh! My ride's here! I'll drive you home Yu~"

The two quickly pack their stuff and ran out the door leaving Vincent alone. His face decorated with a deep frown and his brows furrowed together aggressively, it's just like them to leave him with all the work. The first thought that came to Vincent was that they must not want to be associated with commoners, he didn't either but now he didn't have a choice.

The assignment was clear, it was a week progress, you follow a person around and observe their life picking out human behaviors and studying their psychological behavior. That meant he had the week off from school with absent excused but even that was too mush more for Vincent, he'll have to reschedule his entire week.

The blond let out a loud groan and gulped down his tea in an uncharacteristic way that didn't fit into his usual graceful way. The blond pulled out his planner and wrote down some quick reminders and moved his Cello lesson out of the way and reorganized his other assignments. All he had to do was get the stupid baseball idiot to agree to this plan.

A part of him hoped he says no but knowing the Japanese male he wouldn't turn down any favor.

* * *

The sun was still up in the sky, it was around six and Vincent got out of his car as the driver nodded his head before driving of to find a parking space. Vincent looked up at the sign that read "Takesushi" and straightened his uniform that he have yet to change out of since he just arrive from school, the other two group members were given a long scolding on how rude it was to leave Vincent to do the dirty work but them simply shrugged it off.

The blond got some stares, after all he had a very distinctive aura that tend to attract attention and made people turn their head towards him. He shuffled pass the crowds and entered the shop looking around, the smell of tea was especially strong mixing with wasabi and soy sauce.

"Ara! Satou~! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto greeted happily, he wasn't use to seeing the blond after all, it was uncommon but the scowl on the others' face told him he was here on business.

"I'm here to offer you a request. There is a school project I have been assigned, however I will need a test subject to follow around. I am told to contact you and ask you to help me during this task."

Yamamoto gave the boy a blank stare blinking twice before smiling "Ahahaha~ You really are funny you know that?"

Vincent hardened his glare and kept his gaze on the slightly shorter boy, " I do not enjoy your ludicrous comments."

"Sorry sorry~! I guess it'll be okay, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, I have two other...Acquaintance that will be working with me, we're just going to follow you around for a week to observe human activities and personality traits."

"Waahhh~! Sounds like a fun project."

"Not really. I assume you agree to this arrangement."

"Of course~! This means we'll get to spend time together!"

"And I instantly regret my decisions..."

"Ma~ Ma~ You're always so tense, want some sushi?"

"I don't want to ruin my stomach before dinner...Besides I have some work to finish anyway." Vincent dug into his backpack and pulled out his planner, he copied the schedule for the project and gave it to Yamamoto, " I'll be over on Monday, I will follow you to school along with the two of my co-workers."

"Ahahaha~ Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"I will come before school, please be on time I will not waste time waiting for you." and with that Vincent turned his back and left. Yamamoto paid the rude behavior no mind, he have gotten worst reactions from Gokudera so he wasn't faze by it.

The baseball player looked at the piece of paper admiring Satou's very neat hand writing, he shoved it into his pocket after folding it very precisely and got back to helping his dad with with sushi.

* * *

"You mean he actually said yes?!" Yu asked leaning forward to the blond who casually ate his lunch.

" Of course, did you think I would fail? I am an elite, I do not fail."

"Haha, Thank you Satou."

Vincent nodded at Kuzanari, unlike Yu, the older boy was much calmer and reserved. "We start on Monday at seven on the dot."

"Wait a minute, are all three of us going?" Yu asked as he sat down again fixing his tie with his slim and elegant fingers that seemed suited for a girl.

"I would guess so." Satou replied.

"I think that's too much, we might draw a crowd." The brunet replied.

"With Satou's personality? I would not doubt it." Kuzanari added.

"Watch yourself Manager."

"Ahh...How cold...I think we should make shifts though, that way the other two can work on the report and paper work that we have to do and the display board." The older boy suggested very calmly with a kind smile.

"Who takes first shift then?" Vincent questioned.

"You already told him you'd see him so it should be you." Yu pointed out as Kuzanari nodded agreeing to the statement. "Yes, and Yu dislike being around unfamiliar people so it'll just be you and me."

Vincent understood what that meant, Yu had trouble going outside at all. Ever since the kidnapping incident he was much more paranoid and dislike meeting new people and new surrounding. Kuzanari and Satou understood this well and never gave the boy a hard time because of it, they never overstepped their boundaries, and despite Vincent's usual tyrant like behavior, he protected the boy when he could.

"Fine fine, shut up already. I'll go first, Kuzanari, you and I will switch after everyday, I trust that you'll take good notes."

The black hair boy nodded and began packing his books into his backpack, the weekend was approaching and the oldest boy had just finish listing all the materials they will need for the display board.

The three soon left each others' company to go to their next class, afterward Vincent had soccer practice with Kuzanari but Yu was going to head straight home. Vincent would lie if he said that he was looking forward to Monday, why would he want to be around other people who may or may not take a shower everyday? He was better than everyone else, that's what he decided, it made him feel better about himself but even his friends got annoy with it eventually but they learned to live with it since he too often put up with their skeptical ways and irresponsibility.

* * *

**Hi guys~! Sorry for not updating but I have a lot of school work :I  
**

**I need to plan things better...AAHHH**

**UHUUHUUHUHU**

**Anyway~ Let's move on to Reviews since I haven't much to say :)**

**Bloodyrebblackwolf: Really? Even I find him rather annoying, but I guess he have his charm. OwO**

**HalcyonNight: It's okay~ I didn't know about it until recently O3O Actually he have black hair XD But you can dream, Vincent wouldn't get along with anyone from Tsuna's family...Oh my gosh, they're going to kill him OTL I'm sorry...I fixed it though, but I was up late for the last one sorry ^^' But I agree replying takes a lot of time but it makes your story seem longer~ AHHHH I WILL FIX IT! Thank you by the way for pointing that out. And don't feel jealous! You're story is amazing! I will review ten times if I have to to make you feel better. Good luck with college...And that's a secret~ I give you too many spoilers...  
**

**Dood: Vincent needs a slap to the face. But yes... OwO It was predictable wasn't it...?**

**Okamiammy-chan: I could or could not or they might get married in the next chapter...~**

**Bored411: Things will happen dearie~ Buuuuut...Vincent hates maps for a reason right? ahaha...haha...**


End file.
